


From The Prow

by torovoro (Diglossia)



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/F, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/torovoro
Summary: When Inej picked Nina up off the coast of Fjerda, she wasn't expecting her to be so distracting.





	From The Prow

From the prow of The Wraith, Inej could see the world. She could see the dark waters of the True Sea. She could see the coastlines of The Wandering Isles and Novyi Zem, the distant gleam of Fjerda. She could see-

She could see Nina demolishing another tin of cookies.

It was a Ravkan custom, packing sweets in ornate metal tins. Nina said they kept them perfectly dry and preserved, so they tasted almost freshly made. Inej wouldn't know. Nina didn't share willingly.

Months had passed since she’d first picked Nina up off the southern coast of Fjerda. Inej hadn't known the Fjerdans had much in the way of cuisine but Nina had gained back the weight she had lost with _parem_ and then some.

Inej placed a hand against her side. Word had spread wide, from the Wandering Isle to the Southern Colonies, of _parem_ and its dangers. More than ever, Inej was aware of how great a debt she owed the Grisha.

For now, she kept an idle eye on her.

Nina had always had a fondness for clothes that showed her generous curves. At first, Inej had thought that was the reason for the tightness of the dresses and skirts she’d bought in Vilki. Now, a week since their last stop, she was starting to think Nina was simply growing out of them too fast for her wardrobe to catch up. It had long become normal to see fabric digging into her chubby arms and pulling tight across her chest. But it was her stomach that showed the most damage. Fjerdans weren't known for wearing corsets or waist cinchers of any kind. Nina must have lost the habit. Or, Saints forgive her, she'd eaten her way right out of them.

Her time in Kerch had gotten Inej used to the effects of extravagant living. Few with money cut a slim figure. But frock coats hid a great deal of damage. Nina's crepe dresses, on the other hand, pulled tight over a soft, billowing stomach gouged deep by a wide navel.

And still, she dug into her tin of cookies.

Inej let out a long, steady breath. She could do this. Nina was planning to disembark near Weddle. One more day. Inej could make it until then.

Then Nina glanced up. Seeing Inej watching, she smiled. Her mouth was full, her cheeks round, her chin long since doubled. She was utterly distracting and Inej-

Inej was hopelessly gone.


End file.
